Numerous containers with recloseable pour spouts are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,594 to Blackman, issued Jan. 24, 1989, discloses a container formed of two panels disposed in overlaying relation to each other with an inner one of the two panels having dispensing openings there through and the outer one of the panels having formed therein a closure flap. The flap is formed as an integral part of one end of the container and is connected thereto by means of a hinge and perforated lines on two opposing sides. In order the open the container, the flap is lifted away from the container wall by breaking the perforations. In order to close the container, the flap must be depressed so that projections on the sides thereof are locked by friction within the end wall of the container. The inner panel has a plurality of dispensing openings positioned in the top of the container to allow the contents of the container to be spread effectively when the container is used as a shaker. One disadvantage of Blackman's container is that the plurality of openings in the top of the container does not allow for the contents to be dispensed in a single continuous controllable stream. Also the blank has to be punched to form the opening, thus requiring an extra step in the manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,910 to Schuster, issued Nov. 6, 1990, discloses a recloseable side-opening box. The box is provided with a shield shaped aperture with a saw-toothed edge on one side thereof. A hinged flap is provided which acts as a spreader. The spreader is disposed horizontally below the pour spout and serves to evenly distribute the contents of the container. When the container is not in use the spreader is pushed back such that it covers the aperture. One disadvantage of Schuster is that the container is designed solely for spreading the dispensed contents over a wide area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,781 to Roccaforte, issued Aug. 2, 1994, discloses a product dispensing carton having a recloseable pouring spout in the top wall thereof. Similar to Blackman discussed above, Roccaforte teaches that the carton should be provided with a plurality of apertures which facilitates dispensement of the contents when the container is used as a shaker. Roccaforte suffers from the same disadvantages as the other prior art containers.